Un Cuento de a Dos
by Nagisa Del Mar
Summary: Él vio a una mujer muy hermosa en un avión.


**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes ni la historia son míos, son de Masashi Kishimoto y del canta-autor (no sé si me he inventado esta palabra, pero se me vino a la mente de repente. Si existe, creo que significa cantante y autor.) Pedro Suárez-Vértiz.

**ANTES DE LEER: -**las respectivas marcas, nombres o lugares que aparezcan no son de mi propiedad.

—Diálogos—

"_Pensamientos__**"**_

**Palabras sobresalientes**

_Recuerdos_

* * *

**RESUMEN: **Él vio a una mujer muy hermosa en un avión.

**PAREJA: **Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuga.

**RATED: **K+

**GÉNERO: **Romance, Drama.

**ADVERTENCIA: **Ninguna, se podría decir que se menciona la palabra "hacer el amor". Nada grave ¿no?

* * *

**U**n** C**u**e**n**t**o **d**e **a **D**o**s

* * *

_**ESCRITO POR: **__Nagisa Del Mar_

* * *

_**Capítulo Único**_

* * *

Él vio a una mujer muy hermosa en un avión. Ella no vio a nadie, trabajaba duro, era disciplinada. Él pensó que solo era bonita y de trasero enorme, no planeó ir más allá, pero ella pasaba y pasaba, era su trabajo. Él vuelo era largo, él no pudo controlar la atracción por esa mujer. Fue mucho tiempo viéndola. Ella por suerte no lo notó.

Él no podía creer que le gustaba la azafata, porque nunca sabes donde están, pero las horas pasaban. El vuelo iba a terminar y ella se iba a ir para siempre. No había tiempo para filosofar. Ella lo miró de reojo una vez, pero nunca le sonrió. Él detectó la mirada como si hubiera sido un milagro y se le acercó a pedirle una repetición de comida. Ella lo volvió a mirar, no le dijo nada y se la dio. Él regresó luego a la cocina para agradecerle el gesto, y le preguntó si por casualidad era escorpio. Ella le dijo que no. Luego ella supo que sí, que ese era su ascendente. Al rato de ese encuentro, él le pidió el correo. Ella descubrió que estaban rompiendo conductas y no le dio nada. Él regresó a su sitio sin entender que había pasado. Sí logró sentir que le gustó, pero al final ella parecía haber abandonado el juego.

Después de horas, cuando él se abrochaba el cinturón para aterrizar, ella, revisando mucho a los pasajeros, pasó a su lado rápidamente y sin mirarlo le tiró su correo. Él lo guardó y no quiso apurarse. Inconscientemente él no quería que fuera una aventura. Él no volteó, no dijo adiós, ni gracias. Entendiendo la discreción.

Él le escribió luego sin presionar, sin insistir, pero detallando todo lo que sintió al verla. Quería desahogarse. Ella agradeció, halagó el texto, explicó que tuvo curiosidad sobre el esoterismo, pero tenía novio y decidió no verlo. Él no escribió más, confiaba en que le había caído bien y en no presionar el futuro. Ella hizo su vida.

Él viajaba y conocía personas de vez en cuando. Seguí a tomando aviones y conversando con pasajeros, azafatas y pursers, hasta que luego de mucho tiempo en un vuelo largo otra bonita aeromoza le mencionó el nombre de ella de casualidad, de aquella con la que él no insistió jamás, a pesar de su rostro y trasero impresionante.

Él se olvidó de todo con la azafata con quien estaba hablando. Se abstrajo. Tuvo un flashback. Algo golpeó su mente, pues si con alguna azafata quería conversar tenía que ser con aquella que le impresionó hace tiempo, y precisamente estaba viajando a su país. Sintió el llamado del destino. Ya en el hotel, él le escribe después de dos años. Ella le contesta. Él le escribe, ella le vuelve a contestar. Finalmente, ella decide ir a verlo, pues quedó sorprendida con que él la recuerde y que, pese a tener su correo, nunca haya sido insistente. Ella también se sorprende de recordarlo. Él comprueba con entusiasmo que caer bien nunca pasa de moda.

Él escogía ropa para vender en los almacenes de su país. Tenía reuniones siempre. La invita a cenar, o mejor dicho, a un evento. Ella pregunta si puede ir con alguien. No había opción. Él acepta. Total, todo iba a ser gratis. Todo el grupo conversaba en el restaurante. Ella entra con una pareja de amigos. Entra con cara "qué demonios hago aquí". Parece que descubrió que estaba cometiendo una locura. Aún así se queda.

Él nota que, a pesar de su incomodidad, ella no se va, detecta en ella extravío, pero curiosidad. Era suficiente. Se mantenía el encanto. Él la mira, sólo espera. No se siente impulsivo. Ella luce responsable. Él no quiere confundirse, no le provoca encimar, ese año decide ser un hombre mejor. Todos pasan al bufet. Él le pregunta nuevamente si quiere ir. Ella acepta y lo sigue con sus amigos. Ya en el restaurante, él no puede creer que ella sea ella y que esté a su lado, a pesar de su pequeña pandilla. Se miran de reojo por última vez. Ella se cuida de dar señales esta vez. Baja mucho la mirada. Él la siente buena, modesta. Él estaba muy cansado, y más cansado porque habían muchos alrededor. Él no se podía ir con ella de ahí, todo jugaba en contra, hasta la inexplicable consideración que él empezó a sentir hacia ella. Él estaba frustrado, pero curiosamente resignado y parecía que se iban a volver a separar para siempre.

Todos salen del restaurante. Era difícil que él se acerque a ella sin ser notado, sin lucir vulgar. Sólo quedaba una última y corta oportunidad: el beso de despedida.

.

Él se acerca y, antes de darle un beso, le dice que le parece que está cansada. Ella dice que no. Él despertó, pues ella le dio a entender que le agradaba estar con él. Ella lo sigue en el auto con sus dos amigos hasta el hotel donde dormía y lo esperar afuera. Ella no tenía idea de que estaba pasando, pero no se iba, no cancelaba nada. Él sentía que el tiempo le iba a dar la razón. Él se fue con todos a un bar que ya estaba cerrando y de pronto los amigos de ella, aburridos de tontear tantas horas, deciden irse. Ella no se incomoda. De pronto ya estaban a solas. Volvieron al auto para dejarlo en el hotel.

La película simplemente empezó a rodar. Ella lo llevó a un hermoso parque en el centro. Quería conversar.

Bajaron, caminaron. Hablaron. Nunca lo habían hecho. No había explicación, nadie los había presentado y ya estaban solos. Y deseaban seguir juntos. Era inexplicable. Ella habló de su vida, se volvió una parlanchina de la nada y él la escuchaba. Él no planeó nada con ella esa noche. Él no acostumbraba a pasear por parques si intentaba algo con alguien, pero estaba vez lo hacía y lo disfrutaba. Ella, por lo visto, necesitaba mucho ser escuchada. Él no aguantó más y la besó bajo unos arbustos. Ella se dejó, mientras preguntaba por qué lo hacían. Él se derrite con su personalidad. Se olvida de su trasero. Sentían que se venían muchos besos más y se fueron a estar a solas, pero no encontraron lugar. Ella detecta las costumbres de él. Su apetito. Él detecta que ella lo descubre.

Él sólo la abraza y la besa. Ella sólo lo abraza y lo besa. Su madre la llama, ella se tiene que ir. Viven solas. Se despiden. Él no quiso presionar con ninguna pregunta. Si amas a alguien déjalo ir, dice la canción.

.

Él le escribe al día siguiente, no quedaba tiempo. Ella lo había descubierto y había que actuar antes que la flor se cierre. Ella lo recordaba, acepta verlo, pero ya estaba decidida a no entregarse. Es más, le pone las cosas claras antes siquiera de saludarse. Ella quiere salirse rápido del hotel a donde fue a recogerlo. A él se le complica el trabajo, pero confía en su tacto, era la única manera, la única carta para que su piel tocara su piel, pues racionalmente ya no había entrada.

Pasearon por parques y calles, se besaban brevemente en cada rincón oscuro. Sus pieles sólo querían contactarse. Se obsesionaron inexplicablemente. Conversaron mucho y se tocaban mucho. Les avergonzó lucir ridículos en la calle. Extrañaban besarse como anoche.

El cuerpo de ella cedió y ella lo sabía. Cayó en su juego. Ella le pidió consideración y que no la dañara. Él lo sabía y por un momento no quiso seguir. Él cayó en su juego. Él tomó aire y se acordó cuanto le gustó en el avión, de cuanto le gustaba ahora. No podía darle un ataque de piedad de pronto. Debía continuar. Ella le pidió a su manera no ser una más, no sentirse mal después. Él imaginó a todas las mujeres de su familia en la misma situación y le hizo caso. Él lamentaba estas repentinas consideraciones. Era una lucha terrible y decidió encender la difícil función de amar. Algo de lo que nos cuidamos mucho los hombres. Era el único camino para no sentirse mal. Ella lo besaba y le frotaba las manos por la espalda, ella lo necesitaba también. Necesitaban estar juntos, entregarse. Era incomprensible, inusual. Corrieron al hotel. Tiraron los sacos al piso.

Hicieron el amor.

.

Luego no dejaron de buscar hoteles, de verse, de hablarse, de tocarse, de aceptarse. Él le contó cosas que nadie sabe y ella hizo lo mismo. Ella descubre que la atracción era indetenible y le ofrece su departamento para seguir. El mundo era dentro de ellos mismos. Ellos lo encontraban y sólo querían un lugar para seguir viajando dentro de ellos mismos. Insólitamente, justo esos nueve días ella no tuvo vuelos. Fue extremadamente intenso. La realidad del planeta entero desapareció. Varias veces juntos, él se encontraba con lágrimas en el rostro de ella de solo pensar que algún día tenían que decirse adiós.

Él mientras ella dormía, le escribía correos y le decía cosas al oído. Ella sonreía dormida, pero no recordaba nada al despertar. Y quería que se lo contara después. Se acostumbraron a ese tonteo. Ella le cantaba mientras él le hacía el amor suavemente. A él nunca le había pasado, eran sensaciones nuevas, desconocidas. Él se derrite con su personalidad. Pero todo debe acabar. Él debe regresar. Sabe que está en medio de una burbuja, de un opio gigantesco. Ella le dice que espera encontrar un hombre que le haga sentir lo mismo, confianza, placer, amor.

Hablan de todo. Van más allá. La comunicación se vuelve peligrosa. No se mienten. Hablan con sus amistades por teléfono con altavoces para que el otro escuche, desnudos. Él le cuenta cosas. Ella lo abraza, se arrulla con sus historias. Él acepta que ella le ayuda. Ella le pide que sea bueno. Él ríe con su madre por teléfono. Ella llora con su padre por teléfono. Él es infiel, ella no. Él se sobrestima, ella se subestima. Pero la pasan bien.

Ella lo recoge todos los días de dónde él esté. No hay distancias, las rompieron; no hay tiempo, lo rompieron. Pasan las noches juntos. Desayunan, almuerzan, cenan, salen y vuelven. Horas de horas. Amanece y anochece sin que ellos se den cuenta. Ella come trozos de piña de la boca de él. Ya no podía comer la fruta de otra manera.

La situación era indetenible. Ambos no concluyen que valió la pena. Concluyen que estaba escrito y que era un deber vivirlo. No esperaban tanto. Ella le confiesa que desea besarlo en la noche de su boda. Él le dice que viajará a verla toda la vida. Lo peor es que no bromeaban. Empezaron a delirar. A partir de ese punto la realidad se convirtió en irrealidad. Entraron en el idealismo, la obsesión por la utopía. El pico de la ilusión, del amor y generalmente, el fin de este. Ella dice que no lo merece, él dice lo mismo. Ambos solo quieren ser amados en sus mundos personales. Por personas buenas. Aunque bien intencionado, pero delirio al final puro e imposible.

Y la distancia los separó. Él tenía que volver. Él tiempo los separó, las circunstancias los separaron físicamente, abruptamente. Y el dolor hizo más hermoso todo. Fue como un sueño. Los años pasaron, él no volvió. Se enamoró por un error de cálculo y lo lamentaba, pero no se arrepentía. Él en los momentos de locura cuando le daba el arrebato de regresar, generalmente no podía porque era muy caro viajar hasta allá o el trabajo no lo enviaba.

Hasta que conoció a alguien. Ella conoció a alguien también. Y aunque siempre se escribieron y se lo contaban, les dolía oír detalles privados del otro. Querían tolerarse. Se lo prometieron. Pero no fue así. No se puede vivir dos vidas. No se puede querer a dos personas. Era demasiado tenso contactarse. Por momentos él quería mandar todo por la borda y mandarse mudar para allá, pero sabía de amores. Sabía que ni ellos mismos iban alcanzar la calidad de esos momentos, como los que tuvieron aquella vez. Y era mejor dejarlo ahí. Decidieron no escribirse.

Si un amor así no acaba en familia, pues no tiene rumbo. Y eso era una locura. Un idilio de semejante naturaleza, con tal carga de sinceridad, no es para gozarlo eternamente como un caramelo, pensando en que no se va a gastar.

Si no aceptas asumir las siguientes etapas lógicas como el noviazgo, matrimonio y familia, te entramparás en una desgastante relación de amantes con todas sus malas consecuencias. Con todo el dolor del mundo, él dio un paso al costado. Con todo el dolor del mundo, ella dio un paso al costado. No podían detener la vida por un recuerdo, por una ilusión. Y siguió cada uno con su vida.

Pero por dentro quedaron detenidos para siempre. Naruto y Hinata quedaron detenidos para siempre.

* * *

Hola… aquí yo viniendo a joder una vez más en vez de actualizar mis historias xD

¿Les ha gustado? Que quede claro que la historia ni la trama ni la idea ni nada de nada es mío, ni siquiera los personajes. Yo solo vine a compartirles una historia de Pedro Suárez-Vértiz que a mí en lo personal me encantó.

Quiero decir algo…

…Estoy hecha mierda.

¡Joder, si ganó Alemania la final! ¡Mierda! ¡Alemanes de mierda, jodidos grandotes! ¡Aprovechados! ¡Además ese enano que metió el Gol, maldito enano de mierda! ¡Ni siquiera tu jodido peinado se desarmo en ese puto Gol, mierda! ¡Váyanse al infierno! ¡Me importa una mierda si mi abuelo era alemán, por mí que se vaya al carajo! ¡Ese Negro que le metió el pie al jodido de Messi cuando iba un Gol que se largué a Nigeria! ¡Mierda!

Bien, perdón. Necesitaba desahogarme. Perdón si alguien que lee esto votaba por Alemania —putos—, pero no pude evitarlo así que me disculpo.

Alemanes de mierda.

OK, perdón, no lo haré más…

Putos alemanes.

¡Nos leemos!

***´¨)****  
****¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨)****  
****(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤**** Nagisa Del Mar**

P.D: Pienso hacer un Fic donde hablé de lo que sentí cuando Argentina perdió la Final, claro que lo adaptaría a algún personaje de cualquier serie, la principal opción sería Naruto. Díganme si les agrada la idea.

P.D (2): ¡Jodidos alemanes! (perdón)


End file.
